


Bra Burning

by Capucine



Series: State OCs: 100-word Drabbles [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, States - Hetalia
Genre: Drabble, Gen, State OCS, bra-talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>South Dakota is dismayed that California does not wear a bra. New Jersey, well, not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bra Burning

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the past, when the original bra-burning took place.

“Oh, oh... No, say you're wearing a bra, _please_ ,” South Dakota pleaded with California, pinching her nose.

“What? I don't need a bra. Women don't _need_ bras. That's just a sexist restraint on our bodies,” California sniffed. 

South Dakota bit her lip, uncomfortably adjusting her collar. “But I can see your, your... um...”

“Why don't you jump up and down and prove that women don't need bras?” New Jersey put in, hair slicked back. He had that grin on his face that tended to make the female states hit him.

South Dakota decided, afterwards, to wear a bra to bed.


End file.
